gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern
The LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern is a Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try. Design & Development Yuuma Kousaka upgraded the Lightning Gundam based on the experience he gained battling Meijin Kawaguchi.Description from Official Site It is equipped with the new Back Weapon System Mk-II. As a result, firepower and mobility were greatly enhanced. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Solid bullet armament built into the head.HGBF 1/144 Lightning Gundam manual Power is not high, but it has a high rate of fire, so it's employed to intercept incoming missiles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :Armament for melee combat that's stored on the back of the waist side armors. It generates a beam blade. ;*Beam Vulcan :Built into the left arm. It rapidly fires low power beams. Easier to handle than a handheld gun. ;*Handgun :Power is weak, but it's easy to handle due to its small size. It's an effective gun even in close combat since it also supports rapid-fire. :;*High Beam Rifle ::Rifle with enhanced accuracy and rate of fire.HGBC 1/144 Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II box text Accuracy increases when connected to the machine body's sensor. By coupling with the Beam Cannon at the same time, it attains the maximum attack power. Equipped with a Sensor Unit containing a side grip. ;*Beam Vulcan :Equipped in the Shield. It's suitable for interception by firing beams over a wide area. ;*8-tube Missile Pod :Built into the left and right Booster Units. It's possible to fire a large quantity of missiles all at once. ;*Beam Cannon :Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II's main armament. A total of 2 right and left large cannons. :;*Large Beam Saber ::If the gun barrel is removed, it becomes a large beam saber too. Equipments ;*Shield :It can be even used as a bipod during precision shooting. ;*Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II :Yuuma Kousaka received Meijin Kawaguchi's lesson and decided to enhance the Lightning Gundam. This new Back Weapon System was greatly modified. The Lightning Gundam Full Burnern is the completed machine. Firepower and mobility were enhanced. At the same time, the verniers' degree of freedom was increased. Naturally, combination/separation is possible in the same manner as before, so after separation it becomes a support machine. The transformation mechanism for Flight Mode while combined also remained, but it achieves higher than ever flight speeds even in MS Mode. Special Attacks ;* High Burst :Dual-wield High Beam Rifles (coupled with shoulder sensors/Beam Cannons) firing through the SD-237S Star Winning Gundam's Plavsky Power Gate.GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY-Episode 22: Follow Your Heart History According to analysis done by team SD-R from Toritsu Academy, the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern scored a 1307.42 point rating in power output, a +327 point increase from the original Lightning Gundam; a 33.4% improvement. Other ratings include a 1990.42 point rating in mobility; +190 points increase from the original Lightning Gundam, and a 0.14 second time in Plavsky Particle reaction speed; a -0.04 second improvement. It was shown to even outperform a Gunpla equipped with Trans-Am System. Before the finals of the U-19 Championship, the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern was remodeled so that its polycaps are interchangeable with that of his teammates. This allows the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's parts to be used to repair another damaged Gunpla, so that the latter can fight properly during the overtime battle as the team's representative. Yuuma successfully used this Gunpla to win the Championship with Team Try. Gallery Lightning Gundam Full Burnern BW front lineart with high beam rifle.jpg|Equipped with High Beam Rifle and Shield(Front) Lightning Gundam Full Burnern BW rear lineart.jpg|Feft Booster Unit removed(Rear) Lightning Gundam Full Burnern action top view.jpg|Equipped with High Beam Rifle and Shield in movement(Top) Lightning Gundam Full Burnern rear action view.jpg|Equipped with High Beam Rifle and Shield in movement(Rear) Lightning Gundam Full Burnern BW Flight Mode top.jpg|Flight Mode(Top) Lightning Gundam Full Burnern BW Flight Mode bottom.jpg|B&W Flight Mode(Bottom) Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II BW top view.jpg|Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II(Top) Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II BW bottom view.jpg|Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II(Bottom) Lightning Gundam beam saber rack.jpg|Beam Saber and its rack Lightning Gundam handgun.jpg|Handgun Lightning Gundam head.jpg|Head from different angles Lightning Gundam crotch parts transparent.jpg|Transparent view of the crotch part Notes & Trivia *LBWS Mk-II design was inspired by the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. References External links *Lighting Gundam Full Burnern on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)